


惹

by MaxTeddie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTeddie/pseuds/MaxTeddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>青峰大輝x綠間真太郎</p>
            </blockquote>





	惹

**Author's Note:**

> 請勿將本人的文章轉載/引用/沿伸/改編於任何商用作品

他不記得最近有做過惹赤司不高興的事。

 

「啊，我的櫃子上有一隻紅蜻蜓。」沾到奶黃醬的修長手指凍結在半空中，深怕弄傷眼前脆弱的小生物。

「別讓牠跑了！」青峰急忙脫下濕透的T恤，裸著上身拿出捕蟲網。

「啊，飛走了。」說著便迅速拿出了新的一包家庭號泡芙，俐落地撕開包裝。

「往哪裡跑！」網子對準昆蟲停留的地方，竿子劃破空氣的聲音毫不留情地在耳邊呼嘯。

「抱歉我來遲了～因為補考拖了一點時間，欸...？」

「啪嘰！」

「糟了！」裂開的嘴僵在臉上，微濕的背再次冒出了汗水。

「青、峰！」手指越過頸邊的網子把被打歪的鏡框扶正，鏡片下的眼眸冒出兩球盛放的火光。

「黃瀨都是你這傢伙的錯，你沒撞到我就不會失手了！快道歉啊！」

「到底發生什麼事了，我什麼都不知道啊!?」

「通通給我安靜！！」

10分鐘後

「更衣室是讓人換衣服的地方可不是來玩的，要胡鬧也要看看時間場合，再怎麼任性妄為也多少考慮一下其他人的立場，又不是小孩子了，要多為別人著想啊...」

「嘖！就像個碎碎念的老媽子啊！」青峰心想。但他還是乖乖地跪在綠間腳邊，眼珠兒像個輪子望著地面咕嚕嚕地轉，綠間說的話左耳進右耳出，他早習慣了。一會兒他瞥見一旁的黃瀨似乎面有難色，用手偷偷擰了一下那光滑的手臂。

「好痛！」說著便往一邊倒去。「小綠間我真的不行了，腳麻了～」

「真是廢物，才跪幾分鐘而已。」很好！青峰在心裡歡呼，他輕巧地站了起來，連衣服也忘了要穿，只想著要快點拿起籃球。

「等等，你先給我回來！」

「還有什麼要說的？黃瀨都那樣了難道還要繼續說教嗎？不近人情的男人很容易被討厭的啊，小真太郎？」

「閉嘴，別那樣叫我！先把衣服穿上！還有，把你叫住是因為赤司...」

「赤司？那傢伙連老子穿不穿衣服也要管嗎？」竟然打斷他的興致，真讓人不爽！

「你說的這是什麼話？」綠間推了推眼鏡，心裡也升起了一股火。

「你想找碴嗎？來啊！」

「你說什麼？」

「等等，別激動啊，我沒事啦，冷靜下來啊你們！」

「誰理你啊！」兩人異口同聲，黃瀨的事根本無關緊要！

「好過分啊...」黃瀨彷彿被嚇阻的小狗，靜靜退回了牠的窩裡。

「我只是想問你，赤司是不是對你說了什麼？」這一切都太奇怪了，幾個月前，青峰第一次對他做出並且一直持續的行為，他怎麼想都理解不能。

「說了什麼？」撇過頭專注挖著耳屎，他對接著的話題一點興趣也沒有...啊，不如就，「是你逼我的！」

啾！

賴在地上的煩瀨將兩人接吻的景色收進眼底。第一次看到他張大了嘴，平時絮叨叨的嘴巴一個字也吐不出來，不過一段時間下來也習慣了。他翻過身，安靜地等待小綠間衝出門外。

「哼。」搞定！放開手裡握住的綠色髮絲，他輕笑。不過對方的反應超出了他的預想。

「要捉弄人也有個限度，為什麼我要跟男人接吻啊！」而且還不只1次、2次、3次，...次數已經累積到他都沒辦法數清楚了。他氣急敗壞地繼續說著，「即使這是在整人也太過分了說！」側過昂挺的肩，看向站在門邊的赤司，他真的不知道自己是什麼時候做了惹赤司討厭的事情，讓他和青峰聯合起來對他做出這種失常的事。

「...我可是什麼都不知道呀，真太郎。」聳聳肩，一如他靜悄悄地出現，他靜靜地走開。

和青峰擦身而過時，赤司丟下一句：「快點給我搞定呀，大輝。」便像團空氣遠離了這場紛爭。那道紅光消失在眼尾時，青峰覺得腰間好像被人掐了一下，痛得他不禁唉了一聲。面對著心情明顯不佳的綠間，他摳摳臉，抓回飄向別處的視線，「的確啊，老子也不愛跟男人接吻啊。」

「別說那些蠢話，你只要說不會再吻我了，其他的廢話就不用再說了！」

「這可不行！」

「你說什麼？」

「冷靜點啊！小綠間別這麼生氣啊！」沒被赤司救走的黃瀨無法眼睜睜看下去，急忙起身安撫暴跳如雷的綠間，他試圖按住那高聳的肩膀，卻一點兒效果也沒有。

無視於一旁的黃瀨，青峰看著綠間因憤怒而發紅的眼眶，竟覺得有點sexy...

第一次吻他，他還記得很清楚。那形狀標緻的唇念個沒完，從中午開始下的雨都停了，還在唸，怎麼有那麼多話可以說，比他老媽還嘮叨，忽然一筆念頭飛入，他以他乾澀的唇堵住兩片動個不停的薄軟，四周靜寂下來，數秒後他離開，滿意地瞧見那張發不出聲的臉龐，遂露出惡作劇般的笑容闊步而去。

這招很好用。這是他的心得。小小的反抗成了一種習慣，他見縫插針，一有機會就壓上那張嘴，某次他不經意發現，那柔軟的唇瓣竟比寫真書裡的麻衣醬更吸引他，還有那勝過於香蕉牛奶的甜美滋味。當時他還沒發覺自己的心意，之後才有那段令人厭惡的焦躁。

 

「綠仔怎麼了，感覺好麻煩啊～」與世無爭的眼神投往蹲在角落的隊友，取食的速度絲毫未減。

「敦，別在體育館裡吃東西。」銳利的眼神搜索著不在現場的始作俑者。

一會兒過後，大夥各忙各的，一抹忙碌的黑影竄入。

「幹嘛？」他感覺有人戳了自己的背。

「你轉過來嘛～」

「做什麼？」奇怪的假音從某人震動的喉頭發出，像在他的耳裡騷癢，他不由得照做。

「喵～別生氣了，小真太郎～」

「別叫我小真太郎！」再度轉身，一反常態，連本周幸運物的黑貓玩偶(放大版，他只找到小一號的)也懶得多瞄一眼，當然更不會去在意那傢伙是從哪，花費多少功夫才弄來的～

「喂！」戳。「喂！」再戳。「真的生氣啦？麻煩的傢伙！」

10分鐘之後，正當赤司打算走上前踹他一腳，把他踹回籃框下的時候，某人默默靠近...

「...」戳。「...」戳。「...」再戳。

「幹什麼？你煩死了說！」真不死心啊。「黑、黑子？」望進一張預料之外的沉默臉孔，著實讓他大吃一驚，「有什麼事的說？」

「綠間君在生什麼氣呢？如果你不說出來青峰君是不會懂的。」

「我...我討厭被叫＂小真太郎＂。」推推眼鏡，在黑子面前他就是沒辦法說謊。

「為什麼呢？」

「...」

「說不定青峰君是想以自己的方式呼喚你的名字。」

「...」

「如果你覺得不公平，要不要也為他取個綽號呢？一個只有你能這麼叫的綽號。」

「綽號是嗎？」他頷首沉思了半响，當他抬起眼，黑子早已不見蹤影。

回家之前，他在更衣室收到一則簡訊：

 

到河濱的籃球場，現在──青峰

 

他的腦海裡立刻浮現那張狂妄的臉，因籃球而平靜的情緒又開始起伏。

 

「叫我來做什麼，小、小大？」

「小大？」揚起一邊眉毛，彷彿聽到了什麼怪事兒。

「沒錯，我就是在叫你，小大。」推推眼鏡，雙手在胸前交叉著，對方的反應讓他自信了起來。

「哇哈哈哈...」笑彎了腰的青峰，在街燈的照耀下他的笑容多了些孩子般的稚氣。

「笑什麼啊？」綠間扭著眉毛沒好氣地問。青峰自顧自地笑個不停，彷彿他正站在戲台上，像個丑角般做出了使人發笑的舉動。他就是討厭這樣，討厭青峰沒頭沒腦地在他面前笑成這樣。「你就繼續笑吧，我回去了！」

怒氣沖沖地旋過身，厚實的大手抓住他的肩膀，「等一下嘛，幹嘛這麼早就回去，你才剛來不是嗎，小真太郎？」

「！」又用這種令人嫌惡的語氣和叫法！看來這傢伙今天是鐵了心打算跟他過不去的說！他這麼想著，緊握的拳頭上青筋浮現。側過頭，少女般的純淨眸孔燒著熊熊怒火，他正要開口，兩片柔軟覆上他的唇，輕輕地摩娑，一直到濕滑的觸感滑入他的口中，靈活的舌尖舔拭著他發燙的口腔，他驚醒，一把推開，整張臉紅的像顆熟透的番茄。一時之間，他的腦袋裡一片混亂，半個字也擠不出來...

「真可愛啊。」

臉龐被捧在寬厚的掌心之間，穩穩捉住他慌亂的眼神。

「就跟我交往吧，綠間。」平日看來兇惡的目光注滿了柔情，宛如盛進一潭月光的湖泊，在黑夜裡發出美麗的光芒。

「你，你在說什麼啊？」他垂下眼，耳根子紅透。

「千萬別拒絕我啊。」

黝黑的臉上眉間輕蹙，露出了為難的表情，溫柔地往他唇上啜了一口，留下醉人的溫度。

長著修長睫毛的漂亮眼睛眨呀眨的，方才的接吻一幕幕在腦海裡重複播映，

「青峰，那個...我...」

回答之前，他的眼瞪大得有如銅鈴，彷彿連他自己都為接下來要出口的字句感到不可思議。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm MT. English is my second language. I try to write some english fanfiction on my own. Before they're done, I will share my chinese pieces.
> 
> If you think we have something in common, feel free to contact me:  
> ggeeabc@gmail.com


End file.
